Trick or Treat
by Occult Medicine
Summary: Artemis goes trick-or-treating and meets a certain red head.


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>The little girl slowly walked up to the door, plastic pumpkin basket in hand. She looked back at her older sister, who was standing down the street with a bored expression on her face, chewing gum obnoxiously loud.<p>

She turned around to face the door again, cautiously climbing the three steps up the stairs and walked towards the door. Fake cobwebs, ghost stickers, and jack-o-lanterns littered the porch. The girl shivered slightly, looking around for a few moments before finding the door bell, hanging above her head. She jumped up, stretched her fingers as far as she could, but to no avail; it was too high.

Head hanging low, she turned back to leave when a boy appeared behind her. He looked like that guy she saw on the news sometimes, the one who was really fast. He even had the red hair.

She saw what probably his mom standing on the sidewalk next to her sister, smiling brightly and waving at her son. He saw this and stuck his tongue out at her before facing the door with her.

"Have you rung the doorbell yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, pointing at the door bell hanging above their heads. He looked at it for a few seconds, thinking, before giving her a grin.

"Gimme a sec," he said and dashed the porch. She wondered if he was getting his mother to come ring it for them.

Less than a minute later he was back, clutching a fake broom.

She studied it curiously and asked, "Where did you that?"

He smiled slyly, pointing at the house next door. One of the fake brooms used to decorate the yard was gone.

Her blue eyes widened. He stole it! "But that's not yours!"

The cheeky smile was gone, replaced by a somewhat abashed frown. "I'm gonna return it; I just didn't want to ask my mom for help."

She thought it over for a moment before nodding; no harm done, as long as they return it. The two stood side by side on the porch, wondering what to do next.

"I like your costume," he suddenly said. She nodded, not sure what to say. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to, because he continued talking.

"I hate villains though; heroes are the best. Especially Flash," he pointed at himself, as if to prove the point.

She thought about what he just said, confused. "So why do you like my costume?" she asked. He gave her a 'duh' look and answered in a matter of fact tone, "Because it's green. And green is my favorite color."

The girl was at a loss at what to say again and opted for silence. They were quiet for a few seconds before she asked, "Well? Are you gonna ring it?"

He jumped, shaken out of his stupor. "Yeah," he stated, lifting the broom up and ringing the doorbell. He dropped it and placed it to the side, hidden in the dark.

A moment later the door opened, a man and woman opening it. They were dressed as superheroes; Superman and Wonder Woman. The woman smiled when she saw them, pulling out a large container of sweets.

"How adorable! A little Flash! You look just like him," she exclaimed, ruffling his hair and dropping what looked like a dozen treats into his pumpkin. He looked a little embarrassed, but smiled and thanked her.

She turned to the little girl and gave her a wide smile. "Ooh, a villainess! You're Poison Ivy right?" The girl nodded and the woman took her hand and spun her around.

"You look so cute! Here you go," the woman said, grabbing two handfuls of candy and dumping it in her bag.

The children stepped back and thanked them again. The couple called, "Happy Halloween!" as they walked down the steps of the porch and towards their guardians.

The boy was holding the broom again, keeping to his earlier statement. She watched him put the broom back, looking around to see if anyone was watching him. Then he returned, smiling.

"Told you I'd do it; that's what heroes do," he stated proudly, puffing out his chest. She giggled; this kid was pretty predictable.

They were finally made it to the end of the sidewalk, the boy rushing to his mother and showing her the candy she got. The girl turned to her sister, who hadn't even noticed she arrived, texting away on her phone.

She looked back at the boy, who was leaving with his mom in the other direction. As she watched them he looked back and gave her a wave.

"Bye!" he yelled, sticking out his tongue. She smiled, rolling her eyes. Idiot.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't really think Cheshire is a total bitch, but in this story she is. Heh. A little Halloween related fic I felt like writing. Thanks for reading x)


End file.
